What happened before
by Star streak writer
Summary: This story is a add on to Bekkoni's 20 one shot stories to the chapter sick two it picks up at where Batman passes out into Superman's arms. I was left wanting more after that scene. Please let me know what you think :) All credit to the one line Batman passes out goes to Bekkoni :)


(Batman passed out into his arms)** is where I added the story scene.**

"We've got to get him back to watch tower" Superman said looking at Diana. Diana got her invisible jet and they climbed in. The trip from earth to outer space seemed endless. Superman held Batman, constantly monitoring his heart beat and breathing. Diana's ship brought them to the tower within minutes. Alert the watcher monitors called over head. Medical emergency in bound all flights suspended until further notice. His breathing was heavy and his body was trembling when they reached watch tower, Superman flew at top speed to the infirmary where John had been waiting the doors flew open. "How is he?" Said John, "His fever has gone up" said Clark laying Batman on the examination table. John touched Batman skin and he was obliviously on fire. "Help me get his mask and shirt off" demanded the green alien; Superman did as he was told.

John began to put monitors on Batman's heaving chest, the flash and green lantern entered the room after Diana and saw that John was taking Batman's temperature "104.5" he said, He looked at Wally and yelled "quickly get me as many ice packs and you can carry!" Batman was shaking uncontrollably, his head was moving side to side an occasional moan escaped his lips; he was delirious from the fever. They knew it was bad because Batman would never let anyone see him this vulnerable.

John looked at Superman and handed him a bottle of water, "try to get him to drink some water". Batman's eyes were closed his brows scrunched and he was breathing heavily through his mouth and his head continued to turn side to side. Clark opened the bottle quickly and put the bottle to Bruce's lips. Bruce turned his head away and tried to hit the bottle with his left arm. John had Batman's right arm pinned trying to put an IV in, "he's dehydrated" said John "I'm going to try his forearm". Diana moved in closer "how can I help?" Superman gave Diana the bottle as he held Batman's left arm down. She grabbed Batman's chin and turned his head Batman tried to fight but he was too weak. Diana began to pour water into his mouth and Batman began to drink selfishly half the bottle was gone when John said; "The IV is in."

Superman and Diana let go of their grips and saw Wally standing in shock with the Ice packs in his hands. John pressed a button and the back part of the bed lay down a little further. John grabbed the ice packs and placed them all over Batman especially his chest. Batman began to tremble harder and Superman placed his hands on Batman's shoulders Green lantern coming out of shock asked what he could do and John looked at him and said, "Nothing the fight is up to him now. We did all we can, I gave him a strong antibiotic and a strong anti-poison just in case that scratch is what is causing this fever. We just have to monitor him and hope he doesn't go into a seizure."

John then proceeded to strap Batman's ankles and hands to the table. "Is this really necessary?" said Superman "Yes" replied John I know Batman at a moment of awareness he could try an escape and in case of a seizure this will help. The next few hours can only tell and all as John predicted happened, Batman yelled out in pain every few minutes from the ice packs felling like fiery needles going through his skin Diana wiped Bruce's fevered brow every few minutes for an hour until... the seizure. Superman and Diana were the only ones in the room at the time and they held Batman down carefully not to hurt him. The seizure was over with in minutes for the first time in what felt like an eternity Batman's body lied still. John who had just entered the room when Diana and Superman contacted him mentally checked Batman's breathing and vitals and Batman's fever was down to 101.9. His body was winning the fight.

Thank you Bekkoni for the inspiration :) Your an awesome Fanfictionist :)


End file.
